


Liquid Death

by ItsAllCringe



Series: BoneBoys™ [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Animal Death, Gotta say it's not doing so good, M/M, Maceration is STINKY, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Shuichi is a mess, The deer is back!!!, his room is a mess, vulture culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAllCringe/pseuds/ItsAllCringe
Summary: Deer bones two electric boogalooMore seriously: Kokichi comes home to the scent of rotting flesh and worries Shuichi finally killed someone.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: BoneBoys™ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Liquid Death

**Author's Note:**

> We r back just in time for Omasai day I haven't finished anything in weeks woohoo
> 
> I'm fixated on tokyo ghoul so... tokyo ghoul dr au time maybe watch out for that but it might take some time because I rewrote like half the timeline for it last night but we dont talk about that.

Kokichi Oma opens the door to Saihara’s apartment- his apartment, really. After his tear-ridden confession from a month ago, he basically moved in. Permanently. He’s made Saihara’s apartment his home within the past few weeks and had only gone to his house twice within the past month- and that was only to prove he was alive and had not, in fact, been kidnapped.

The fucking  _ smell _ that hits Kokichi when he opens the door makes him gag and his eyes water. He knows Saihara isn’t the best at keeping clean- he’s had to clean Saihara’s room multiple times in the past- and even that pales in comparison to the smell that’s currently assaulting his nostrils.

Still standing with the door open and hesitant to shut it and close himself in with that awful stench, Kokichi spots movement in the kitchen.

...If Saihara’s home, then this can very easily be blamed on him. And something tells him doing so wouldn't be wrong.

Saihara spots him at the door, and his eyes light up. He waves at Kokichi excitedly and the boy still standing at the door groans upon realizing Saihara’s wearing a fucking respirator.

What the hell had he done this time?

He’s cleaned a lot of Saihara’s messes in the past, but now he’s wishing he never made it a habit.

Finally shutting the door, Kokichi leaves his things next to said door before heading towards Saihara. The smell worsens the closer he gets and suddenly it hits him.

_ It smells like rotting flesh _ .

Did Saihara kill someone? He knows Saihara wouldn’t- he’s harmless. 

At least Kokichi thought he was.

Peering into the sink, he can’t even tell what Shuichi’s doing at first. Something wrapped in soaking wet mesh stares back at him, and his eyes slowly travel to the empty container by Saihara’s feet.

Realizing Saihara probably just dumped a ton of rotting animal flesh down their sink doesn’t make him feel any better than he did when he thought he actually killed someone. He almost prefers the idea of Saihara killing someone to possibly having fucked up theirs and everyone else in the apartment complex’s plumbing for the next who-knows-how-long.

It’s that  _ fucking _ deer. He knows it’s been in that container previously full of water for over a month and a half, and doesn’t even want to imagine what the water in that container looked like when Saihara finally opened it. He does anyway and gags again.

“Saihara-Chan,” Kokichi practically snarls at his boyfriend innocently blinking down at him with hands covered in liquid death. “put the rotting, possibly reanimating creature in our sink back where it belongs.” He figures that’s a bit mean, and adds on a quiet “Please.”

Saihara hums thoughtfully and gives an answer muffled by the bulky respirator covering the bottom half of his face.

“I can’t hear you, beloved.”

Saihara huffs audibly and answers a second time, much louder. “I’ll be done soon. Sorry it’s so bad.”

The soft apology ignities stabs of guilt, and Kokichi has to immediately smother the urge to drop to his knees and apologize to his beloved for being rude.

“...it’s okay. I don’t think you can really stop it from smelling.”

A nod of acknowledgement comes from Saihara and releases Kokichi from the almost overwhelming urge to apologize to his boyfriend, and he heads to his beloved’s total mess of a room to try and hide from the stink of rotting flesh.

Reaching the closed door of Saihara’s room elicits a relieved sigh, and as Kokichi slips through the door he welcomes the faint vanilla scent of Saihara’s room. He’d made it a habit to burn candles to combat the stuffy, gross air of Saihara’s room. It’s still a mess- the amount of damage Saihara can do to his own room in a couple hours is almost shocking- but it’s much better than what it was when Kokichi had first seen it.

He shudders at the memory. Empty cup ramen and other trash had taken a corner of Saihara’s room for itself and his clothes had been strewn about the floor. Any actually clean clothes were in the laundry basket instead of the dirty ones and the only clean areas of his room were his bed and the area around his computer.

If the mess had been allowed to fester any longer, Kokichi might’ve deemed it a biohazard. He went through an entire roll of trash bags that day, and for a couple hours, Saihara’s room was cleaner than the day he moved in.

Had he not encountered the stink of liquid death only minutes earlier, Kokichi would’ve started cleaning the second he stepped into Saihara’s room. Instead, he heads towards the stack of candles he keeps on top of the dresser, reaches into his pocket to retrieve the lighter he keeps there and lights one to combat the remnants of the horrid smell that had snuck in when he opened the door.

You never know when you need to set something on fire.

With the candle now lit, Kokichi flops onto Saihara’s bed. Thankfully clean-smelling after Kokichi had forced Saihara into a routine of stripping his entire bed once a week to clean his sheets.

He bleached Saihara’s mattress the first time he cleaned everything. It was a horrible idea- standing in the room made him feel dizzy, and cleaning made it worse. The once strong scent of bleach still lingers, but it could be worse.

Climbing under the covers slows the constant parade of thoughts significantly. He wouldn’t call himself high-strung, but his mind constantly pestering him with unwanted thoughts wears him down throughout the day.

It might be the weight of three to five blankets calming him, but he doesn’t dwell on it. He’d definitely sweat through his uniform had Saihara not kept his room cold.

Everything in his head finally grinds to a halt.

**===**

Waking up to gentle hands carding through his hair drags a content hum from him. His eyes slowly open to dark fabric, and slightly moving his head up brings dark blue hair and gold eyes into his gaze. His beloved ray of sunshine’s eyes meet his and graces Kokichi’s vision with a smile.

“Good morning.” Saihara’s soft voice breaks through the comfortable silence.

Kokichi mumbles out a response and shuts his eyes again.

“...If you go back to sleep now, you won’t be able to go to bed tonight.”

He tries pretending to already be asleep. It doesn’t last long, as Kokichi whines loudly when Saihara taps his head twice, then attempts sliding out from under him.

“Hey, wait, you can’t leave me here! I can’t sleep without my beloved here…”

“What a shame. It seems you’ll just have to get up then.” Saihara escapes Kokichi’s reaching hands and steps away from the bed.

Kokichi grumbles and goes to follow the light of his life who’s brighter than his future. Saihara’s giggling earns him a tired glare, although it doesn’t last long before Kokichi bursts into a fit of giggles himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Boneboys is probably gonna get updated less if/when I start the au I've been wanting to do for a while


End file.
